


[家教KHR/马鲛/DS] 哈姆雷特症候群

by nox0707



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nox0707/pseuds/nox0707
Relationships: Dino/Superbi Squalo





	1. 序幕

**All that lives must die,**

**Passing through nature to eternity.**

脏兮兮的墙壁上用暗红色的颜料涂着这样的句子，Squalo皱着吸了口气。空气是干燥而寒冷的味道，混合着某种刺鼻的气体，走廊的光线显然是不明亮的，墙上挂着一盏熏得发黑的汽灯。楼梯是环形的，一圈一圈伸展向上，最上面的天花板有残破的缺口，于是有阳光射进幽暗的空间，仿佛来自上帝的天光。

All that lives must die.

Squalo从楼梯的扶手顺着那漫长的阶梯向上仰望，螺旋的形状好像童话里生长到天上的豆茎。在他前面带路的中年女人拉了拉鲜红的披肩，愉快地抿起涂着紫色唇膏的嘴唇，手指间的烟抖了抖，说，“很棒的公寓不是么，可惜你向上看也没有Mathilda的美腿挂在楼梯边上。”

“……啥？”

女人大皱其眉地摇摇头，“真是个不解风情的男人”，然后带着他继续向上。

“墙上那些字是什么。”他问。

“楼里住着一个诗人。”女人吐出一个飘渺的烟圈，“你知道，艺术家都比较接近疯子。也许从某个意义上来说艺术家们原本就是疯子，不然怎么能创造出那么超越普通人的作品？”

她说的时候没有回头，但从背后也能看到她两手的挥动，这是个比较话唠的女人。

Squalo并不喜欢话唠的女人，尤其是在他基本接不上口的时候。所以很难得地，他决定到门口之前都不再说话。

他们走到最上面的那一层楼。

房间毫无疑问是与外面一样冰冷的，家具摆设都是现成，遮盖着白布，看上去并没有闲置多久。带路的女人手里甩着钥匙，站在门口抽烟。

Squalo进入每一个房间，检查所有的柜子抽屉通风口和门，窗户是不是可以迅速打开，阳台能不能通到外面，之类之类。然后他走向门口的女人，后者晃了晃手里的钥匙。

“一个月，祝你住得愉快，并且正常离开。”

“正常离开？”他接过钥匙。

“先生，”女人笑得很甜蜜，不像她这个年纪的笑，虽然她脸上的脂粉都无法遮住那些鱼尾纹，“这不是个模范社区，我想你应该很清楚我的意思。老实说，这房子的上一位住户就是从这个阳台摔下去死的，我还正愁这房子没人租呢。”

“……”

“当然，你在其它的地方也找不到更好的房子，只有这个位置能看到起码半个五号街区。”她笑得更甜蜜了，语气也神秘了起来，“不管您的职业是什么……哦我并没有恣意猜测的意思，但你知道，这楼里什么样的人都有……你最好小心点，别在那些容易走火的枪口下丢了命。”

“丢了命？哼，这种事情显然不在我考虑范围。”鲨鱼自负地冷笑一声，看着女人走出门，关门的时候他似乎感觉到女人的目光穿透了门板。

All that lives must die.

她微笑着说。

_tbc.


	2. 第一幕

**A dream itself is but a shadow.**

如果是梦就好了。

Squalo拉长着脸走在路上，早上做了诡异的梦，梦见自己被手持AK47的芭比娃娃追得从摩天大楼倒数第二层跳下，高处不胜寒的狂风从耳边呼啸而过，哥斯拉和金刚的怒吼响彻天际，然后他发现自己醒来，头在床下而脚在床上。当他骂骂咧咧地把脑袋挪回正常位置的时候，感觉到脖子像被棍子抽了一样痛起来。

——所以如果是梦就好了啦可恶！

于是他愤怒地起床，刷牙洗脸出门买药。

时间是下午五点。夕阳的余晖把邮筒的影子在墙壁上拉长。他经过长长的螺旋楼梯走下来，拐进公寓楼下的便利店，从最里面的冰柜里拿出一盒牛奶。结账的时候店员挤眉弄眼地说是要回去给Mathilda的吗，他不明所以也懒得回答地递给对方一个白眼，付钱走人。

虽然任务已经完成，Squalo还是保留着身为暗杀者的习惯，夜里守在客厅或者阳台，把所有的窗帘都关好，然后从上午十点钟开始在沙发上睡觉，直到下午黄昏来临准备迎接又一个夜晚。他在公寓门口的便利店买大盒装的牛奶，规律性地只买一盒以便给第二天出门制造借口；便利店的店员总是会从“今天报纸的头条”扯到“喜马拉雅的雪人脚印”，顺便打听他那隐秘的职业或者根本不存在的女朋友；他上楼的时候多走几步避开三楼的疯子诗人，板着脸无视房东老板娘的寒暄和烟圈，然后回房间把门用力关上。正如房东第一天所说的，从阳台可以看到半个五号街区，马路对面是洗衣店，过一条街有24小时营业的酒吧，里面的姑娘们穿着短得不能再短的拉拉队迷你裙，酒吧对街的车站人很少，公车也很少，不过可以乘车去到一家老旧的电影院和生意惨淡的书店。

Squalo花了三天就熟悉了周围的环境和交通，然后在他到达这里的第四个晚上完成了这次的任务。那是一次完美的暗杀，但没有任何值得骄傲之处——不能因为任务完成就忽略了它有多简单，这种程度的暗杀对象按理根本用不了Varia出手，更何况他是Varia的干部。那之后他又在这里停留了半个月——彭哥列总部的指令是“原地待命”，即使没有理由也要服从。

究竟是为什么呢。

即使像他一样迟钝也知道其中的理由，所谓任务不过是个简单的借口。指环战之后的两个月中，从XANXUS的高压中复活的九代部下像切牛排一样削弱Varia的组成，即使有九代老头子和家光一起说要酌情处理，彭哥列最强的暗杀部队也已经名存实亡。刚刚从指环战中撤出的干部们个个带着一身的伤痛被派去莫名其妙的任务，然后在远得莫名其妙的地方一呆就是一个月——玛蒙完全没有消息，路斯利亚多次抱怨开罗的天气对皮肤有害，列维搞不好已经在西伯利亚被冻死了吧。

Squalo至少还在欧洲，只是他自己都不知道自己所在的这个城市在意大利地图的哪个角落。半个月无所事事简直是让人难以忍受，要不是考虑到XANXUS他早一口气杀回总部了。

每次想到这里他都会愤怒而无奈地咬牙。

Varia的帝王就这样躺在彭哥列的医院里，逼得他的战士都不敢轻举妄动。在漫长而百无聊赖的日子里Squalo仔细考虑过杀回总部的可能性，得出的结论是元气大伤的暗杀部队现在没有能力撼动九代党羽的根基。他摸着自己身上，知道自己在离开总部之前才拆了纱布。大空战之后彭哥列的人员从加百罗涅家族十代目手里接收了半死的他，那时候那些人看他的眼神就像看着在太阳底下挣扎的鱼。

活着已经是奇迹。两个月之后伤痕依然存在——在没有能力夺取的现在，只能等待。

三楼。楼梯过去的第二个房间门传来嘶哑的歌声，疯子诗人又在高唱卡门。Squalo朝着那门上重重踢了一脚，继续走他的楼梯。他走到六楼，腾出一只手掏出钥匙，封闭的房间吱呀地裂开一个小口，然后在他身后沉重地关闭了。

他把牛奶随便地扔在桌子上，走过去把关好的窗帘拉开，下午的阳光颜色昏黄，他看见有孩子们在外面的街上玩枪——不是玩具，真正的枪——那些孩子们一发一发射击地上的可乐罐，笑声天真而明朗，连他在六楼也听得到。枪声清脆，大人们死在街头，他们的孩子就拾起那些枪，黑手党就是这么一代一代地延续下去的。也有警察站在街对面指着那些小孩大声吼叫，但显然只是装装样子——在这种地方，警察与黑手党并没有太大区别。

——与自己无关。他百无聊赖地拉开门走到阳台上，例行公事地捶了一下旁边的排水管道，看后者是不是还结实到足以支撑一个成年人的体重。然后他又去检查厨房，煤气阀门，以及厨房后面的逃生楼梯，铁质楼梯生了锈，但看上去还是可以使用的。通过这个楼梯可以在几分钟内下到下面的小巷，虽然其实小巷不一定比上面安全。他目测对面楼房的距离，自信可以安稳并迅速地跳过去。做完这一切之后他回到屋里，墙上的猫头鹰钟已经指向了七点，天色已经很暗，他打开壁灯——而不是最亮的那盏——坐到沙发上吐了一口气。

晚餐或者说早餐是昨天剩下来的Pizza，送外卖的小兄弟看着他的头发发呆长达十五秒钟，最后被他一拳揍醒。电视闪着雪花点，新闻说昨天有一架油罐车翻到在国道上，两个市政议员在国立法院门口大打出手，7号街区发生一起枪击事件，一个小规模贩毒团伙被查获……之类之类。他无趣地把电视关了遥控器顺手扔在沙发上，然后出门。

就好像这房间从来都没有人。

天黑了。

街道变得很冷，温度下降了些，Squalo拉了拉外套的衣领——即使没有Varia的标志性袖章，他那可以代言飘柔广告的银发还是非常醒目。几乎一路都有街边的混混不怀好意地窥视这个与众不同的陌生人，然后被他狠狠地瞪回去。

不做无意义的行动。Squalo每天出来走一圈以确定自己能把附近的街道分布都记熟了，以备不时之需，可是现在的情况看来真的是“不时”——没有时间会用到。他呆在这个肮脏而狭小的街区已经半个多月，没有任务下达，没有返程通告，一句“原地待命”之后就像与世隔绝一样，彭哥列最强的暗杀部队如同弃子般的被放置在无人知晓的角落，而他们的王却被当作要挟的筹码——

一想起来他就要把手指的关节都捏得咂咂作响。

被命令，被舍弃，被遗忘，被当作幽灵一样地强行掐灭了声气。

他们没有死在战斗里，却在家族的势力中遭遇了致命伤。

返程的时候看到一只野狗匍匐在路边，有气无力地扒着一个没有盖的垃圾桶。

贝尔菲戈尔来过一次。王子依然我行我素无人可挡，按照上头的命令其实他应该正在西班牙。那时候他玩弄着小刀屠杀流浪的野狗，然后回头笑嘻嘻地问Squalo说，你觉得你活着吗？后者不以为然地训斥说无理取闹，王子大笑着把鲜红的血液揩在自己鲜红的长袖外套上。

他没有明白贝尔的意思。

像噩梦一样在黑暗中活着的人，死去自然也无人知晓。

走到公寓的时候，房东照例站在门口用魅惑的笑来迎接他。这个抽烟的女人总是裹着带流苏的披肩，在夜风里好像开不败的大丽花。房东习惯在傍晚的时候杵在公寓门口抽一支烟，没有混混敢于同这个把子弹壳做成耳坠的女人搭讪，她每天看着Squalo从外面走回来，偶尔会跟他讲“上一个房客从阳台摔下去之后刚好落在楼下的巷子里还压死一只野鸟”之类的鬼话。今天她笑得特别灿烂，好像捡到了所罗门王的钥匙。

事实确实如此。

她说灰姑娘也会捡到王子，然后指了指门房，Squalo烦躁地顺着瞟了一眼打算走人，然后动作凝固差点没被自己的口水呛死，一声惨烈的吼叫脱口而出：

“靠，跳马！？”

门房里金发的王子躺在沙发上浑身散发着酒气，脸上浮现起诱人的小红晕活像一头放大版无尾熊。这家伙显然是醉得不轻，不然也不会在Squalo如此高分贝的声音里毫无反应嘴角还挂着傻笑。后者目瞪口呆地瞪着同盟家族的首领在眼皮下酣睡，丝毫没发现自己嘴张得能塞进半个切好的菠萝。

女主人悠闲地吐出一口烟圈邪魅一笑说，太好了，我还担心要叫警察呢，既然你认识就交给你啦。

后者再次爆发出惨烈的吼叫。

……这一定是场梦。


	3. 第二幕

**The world is a goodly prison**.

此生即为囚室。而更坏的是孤独忧郁厌世打算一死了之的你，跟全世界最快乐的疯子关在同一间。

当然孤独忧郁厌世之类的词都与Squalo半点关系没有，跟他有关系的人现在都在不知道多么遥远的地方，因此现在肩膀上这个貌似睡着的傻瓜大概算是本地跟他最有关系的一个。他恼怒地斜眼瞪着这个弱智般的加百罗涅家族首领，却发现对方的口水正在颤巍巍地滴在自己出门前才换的外套上。

——此恨只应天上有，人间难得几回尝。

十分钟前。

老板娘风韵犹存地环抱双臂，不偏不倚地托半裸的酥胸，笑得甜蜜。她连哄带诓地把门房里酒醉的活体麻烦丢给目瞪口呆的房客，完全不顾后者整个人当机直接是反应不能的状态。直到老板娘纤腰一扭丢下一句“万事拜托”转身走了，被拉上了贼船的傻子才愤怒地爆发出“喂”的惨叫。

然后他嫌弃地看着沙发上的跳马君，露出厌恶的神色而皱起眉头。

……麻烦。

……实在很麻烦。

……真是太TM麻烦了！

可是他还是拖起对方耷拉在沙发下面的手，把半昏睡状态的首领抗起来，迟钝地爬上自己的房间然后关上门。

话说上一次见面是多久之前的事。

迷迷糊糊的加百罗涅十代目仰躺在沙发上，Squalo坐在旁边，突然觉得世界很不真实。虽然说是同盟，但因为指环战的缘故彼此之间并没有善意的交集，若不是在这种状态下只怕是早就进入单挑预热的环节了。他又烦躁地瞪了对方一眼，一整个大脑小脑发育不良的傻脸，衣服上沾满街边的污泥，大概又摔得不轻——这种人究竟是怎么当上BOSS的？！

他继续烦躁地站起来，顺着沙发来回走了两圈，又烦躁地打开电视，然而在嘈杂的电视声音里Dino依然没有醒来的迹象。他又站起来来回走了几步，终于忍不住从袖口抖出暗藏的佩剑，一划指向沙发上的人的脖子。

随机选项1：砍下去，清理尸体，就当什么都没发生过；

随机选项2：算了，等他醒了自然会走的，清理是麻烦的工作，保不定会被老板娘怀疑。

非此即彼的选择题。

他使劲抓了抓头发，没注意抓得更乱了。他看着对方毫无防备的睡相，这是绝好的机会，跳马Dino难得独自一人，现在干掉他的话根本没人知道。只要再搞定老板娘……

然后他卡了壳。先不说干掉老板娘又是另一件浩大的工程，且想为什么要干掉Dino呢？因为指环战里双方敌对的立场吗？可是对方毕竟是同盟家族的首领……

而且。

最终他沉重地跌坐在沙发上，也不管长发在背后压成纠结的形状。他用右手的手掌扶在额角，无可奈何地喘了一声，卸下左手上的剑扔在桌上，终于走过去把昏睡的BOSS架起来，跌跌撞撞地拖进浴室。

懒得开热水，直接拉着花洒冲。

靠墙斜坐在地上的Dino迷糊着晃了晃脑袋，在冷水的激灵下打了个喷嚏睁开眼睛——确切地说，半睁开眼睛。眼皮很重，他只看见缝隙般的视界中模糊的人影，银发黑衣面目凶恶，左手拿着喷头半蹲在自己面前。他动了动嘴唇，因为宿醉的缘故声音有些嘶哑。

“……萨菲罗斯？！我的PSP坏了几个月了诶……”

对面的人再次目瞪口呆反应不能。

这是哪门子和哪门子喂。

他正在犹豫着要不要还是把这家伙直接丢出去比较好，这个时候响起了敲门声。

——傻瓜老大的部下找上门了？

他本能地一颤，身体立刻进入戒备状态，丢下手里的喷头闪身出去，顺手掩上浴室门。电视还开着，不方便装成没人在的样子，他从猫眼中看了看，谨慎地把房门打开一条缝。

不认识的人。对方举起证件，便衣警察。

“警察。先生，附近有宗案子，怀疑有疑犯在这一带，我的责任是清查这鬼地方的住户，不介意的话请让我进屋……？”

Squalo的第一反应是“查你妈”，但是他还算清醒，于是立刻想到了自己扔在桌上的东西。保养良好的锋利且铮亮的长剑，多么美好的凶器。

他觉得自己在逐渐皱起眉头，要把这个便衣做掉么——虽然是轻而易举，但是不知道他还有没有同伴在下面，而且Dino那废柴还在屋里面——那么，装傻蒙混过去？就说自己是冷兵器爱好者？……真是傻得自己都不会相信……果然还是要做掉？……

警察疑惑地看了他两眼，伸手拉住了裂开一条缝的房门。“先生？”然后他看见对面的男人抬起眼神扫了自己一眼，凌厉凶狠的目光和与之不相衬的柔软银色长发，警察虚起眼睛，最近这附近的混混是越来越奇怪了，朋克青年都没这么嚣张的发型，果然应该好好查一下。他用力拉住门，试图把门缝扩大，但是很快失败了。门被对方压住，纹丝不动。

小警察不甘地看着压住门的男人，他注意到对方双手都戴着黑色的皮手套，质量优良，绝不会在任何器物上留下指纹，完美的作案道具。小警察咬了咬牙，伸手去摸腰上的佩枪。

这个动作当然不会逃过剑士的眼睛。

在Squalo伸手去抓对方的领带之前，黑色皮鞭自身后甩过，无声无息地绕过他的脖子把他拉得整个人向后一扯。他顿时失去平衡，压着门的右手也一下子松开，于是大门顺理成章地被对方的力道推开，警察看到他身后的人。跳马Dino湿淋淋地杵在Squalo后面，手里捏着他不离身的鞭子，鞭尾缠在后者的脖子上，并不是很紧地——所以Squalo得以立刻稳住重心，本能地转身一拳挥向对方的脸——正中目标。

鼻血在Dino脸上淌成欢快的溪流。

“太过分了。”他捂着鼻子，敞着衣领，身上的水一滴一滴落在干净的地板上，“把人家一个人丢在浴室，还打人，你有没有人性啊……！”

——究竟是谁比较过分喂？！Squalo压低声线怒喝“人性个P”，马上转而想起身后的警察。后者呆呆地站在门口，似乎对当下的状况不太搞得清楚。他的目光在两人和鞭子之间打了无数个来回，Dino顺手收起鞭子，隐隐有些鞭响的回声，唬得小警察浑身一震。

“……你，你们守规矩些！不要乱来！”他手忙脚乱地把枪插回后腰，红着脸吼了几句，咯咯碰碰地走了，走的时候嘴里还嘀咕着“这些混蛋同性恋玩得越来越变态了”云云。

幸运的是，那两人都没有听到。

砰地摔门。

Squalo一把把Dino推到沙发上，骂骂咧咧地走过去把剑收起来，“混蛋你搞什么？”

“帮你啊，真是不会领情。”Dino倒是没有生气的样子，只是把鞭子收起来插在腰上，“托你那些冷水的福，酒都醒了大半……”

“加百罗涅家族的十代目，千里迢迢到这个没名字的地方来喝酒？”

“当然不是，可是我为什么要告诉你？”

Squalo想了一下，也对，于是他怒气冲冲地对Dino吼“快点给我滚”，但是后者坐在沙发上并没有要起身的样意思，而且还在傻笑。

“你就这样驱逐你的救命恩人？”

“我不记得有叫你多管闲事。”

“真无情，但即使如此那也已经是既成事实呢。”他无视身上湿淋淋的衣服靠在沙发上，看了看自己，然后把湿透的外套脱下来，“抱歉……能不能给我一条毛巾？”

“你真以为你是BOSS啊混蛋？！”抄起剑就刺过去，剑尖没入沙发的皮面，弹簧和人造海绵都被轻易地穿透，露在外面的剑锋距离Dino的肩膀不超过5公分。Dino依然没有动，脸上挂着苦笑。

“如果你真的要砍我早就砍了，别折腾了，在租来的房子里跟同盟家族的首领火拼有什么好处么——彭哥列的暗杀者，Varia的剑士，Superbia Squalo？麻烦你给我毛巾啦我要冻死了……”

沉默的两分钟过去，毛巾像炮弹一样准确地击中他还没擦干净鼻血的脸。

猫头鹰钟的走时准确又清晰，滴答滴答好像倒计时的定时炸弹。

两个人相顾无言地坐在客厅里，Sauqlo抄着双手面露凶光，Dino继续保持傻笑地把身上擦干。气氛尴尬得可以闷死鸡蛋。Dino东张西望地打量着整个房间，直到Squalo烦躁地开腔，“有什么好看的，天亮你就给我滚。”

又是滚……我好歹也是个BOSS诶……虽然这样他还是无奈地笑着回答好啦天亮我一定会走的，要不是手机没电也许我现在已经不在这里了。对方同样无奈地瞟了他一眼，不自然地把目光挪向桌上的两杯牛奶。

安静的乳白色的一点波纹也没有的平面。

很平静，很平静。

已经多久没有这种机会了呢，跟这个家伙还能保持和平地共处一室，Dino苦笑着想。当他们都还在那个破烂学校的时候曾经有过这种机会，虽然那也不过是意外和巧合。其实上一次也有过这种机会，不过当时的情况是Squalo呈半死木乃伊状态，而Dino只能以敌方BOSS的身份对他说对不起我需要你知道的情报，气氛很平静，平静得像冰冷的囚室。

其实认识了很多年，只是从来都没有站在同个方向的立场上。

他望着对方，Squalo身上的黑色衬衣也湿了一半，几缕湿的银发粘在脖子的地方，敞开的领口隐约可以看见锁骨和淡淡的伤痕。毕竟是经历了近乎死亡的考验，即使外在的伤口恢复内里依然无法愈合。Dino还记得那时在医院里刚见到他的样子，湿透的银发黑衣，鲜艳的血液如同不真实的颜料浸透身体。

他笑了。

“虽然如此，还是很高兴你现在没事了。”

Squalo挑起一条眉毛从过长的刘海下用诡异的眼神反望着他，脸色冰冷嘴角上翘流露出嘲讽的微笑，“别猫哭耗子了，加百罗涅的十代目首领先生。你果然是喝多了。”

“随便你怎么想。”Dino耸了耸肩膀，依然保持淡淡的笑，“……不也许我真的喝得有点多，谁叫罗马里奥信誓旦旦地说葡萄酒治感冒呢……”说着他端起桌上的杯子喝了一口牛奶。

Squalo不屑地“嘁”了一声，也伸手去拿牛奶。

安静的房间里有玻璃杯底触碰桌面的声音。

浓稠而醇香的味道。

仿佛时间卡带，暂停，甚至悄无声息地倒退。

_tbc.


	4. 第三幕

**The memory be green.**

一夜之后的次日清晨，Dino傻笑着挥手离开。

Squalo长吁一口气继续窝进自己狭窄的蜗居打算照例COS宅男，电话依然没有响过，彭哥列方面毫无消息。他咬牙切齿，但毫无办法。他只是普通人——普通的杀手，依照命令行事，无法改变现状，正如一条最好的斗犬也无法挣脱颈上的项圈。他自信于自己的强大，因此无能的挫败感在身体里更加猖狂。

以个人微薄的力量无法预测无法改变。

谁也不能预知未来。

Squalo自然无法预见未来，所以第三天的时候Dino毫无预兆地拿着一把花出现，脸上的笑容足以堆成阿尔卑斯山。为自己的愚蠢行为（“……喂喂我究竟是为什么居然开门了！！！”）感到深刻悔恨的Squalo只觉得门把手在掌中跃跃欲试，上帝明鉴，它一定非常乐意给予门外的白痴一个永久性脑震荡……

“Squalo!不介意的话我想请你吃饭！！”

狂躁的木头门板像风暴一般在离他几公分的地方剧烈地闭合，发出巨大的足以撼动整个公寓的声响。门板卷起的狂风让Dino的头发都整齐地向后扬起，他眨了眨眼睛咧开嘴露出一往无前的大无畏傻气。

“……我好歹也是个BOSS你倒是多少给点面子啊！”

“滚！！！”

比平时还要高分贝的一个字从门后撞出来，震天动地几乎要把门撞出洞。Dino放下捂住耳朵的手，理了理衣领，装模作样地咳嗽了一声。

“我说，你不想知道彭哥列总部那边的消息吗？”

突然的安静，半晌沉默，虽然没有回应但Dino知道自己胜券在握。直到对方迟疑地打开门，他得意地想搬出家族的名字总是正确的，但是紧接着发现一把长剑横在自己脖子上。

“你刚刚说什么，彭哥列总部？！”

“……你反射弧好长……”

趁着Squalo一愣的一瞬间，Dino恢复成脱线老大的傻状热情地拍着对方的肩膀说，哎，出来散散心嘛整天呆在房子里迟早会长霉的宅这种事情对身体没好处的啦你看你现在就像阴暗角落里一棵快要死掉的植物。

霉？阴暗？死掉？植物？什么乱七八糟的……

他莫名其妙，可是Dino把一束他叫不出名字的白色花束抵在他胸口，左手搭着他的肩，袖口下露出的加百罗涅刺青比白花更醒目，他说，跟我来，我可以告诉你彭哥列和Varia的消息。

他的语气轻松愉快波澜不惊，如同深深的海水中撒下看不见的网。

Squalo一直对神出鬼没的老板娘苦手，显然Dino也不精于此道。他们走出公寓的时候老板娘站在门口，虽然他可以彬彬有礼可以用极绅士的口气向裹着披肩的女人问好，但他闪烁的眼神暴露了自己的不知所措。老板娘也许并没有打算刁难他们，只是那束耀眼的白花过于引人注目。她吐出一个烟圈，笑了。

“卡萨布兰卡，在西班牙语中的意思是‘白色的房子’。先生，它并不是合适馈赠的花，在希腊传说里它是必然导致情侣死亡的悲剧之花，但它同时也象征伟大而不可磨灭的爱情。幸福与绝望并存——你有那样的觉悟么——据说它有七种花语，先生想选那一种呢？”

Dino结舌道其实我不太清楚这是什么花，被咽下去的后半句是“不是不清楚呀是根本不认识呀都是听信了花店店主的谗言才买了最贵的一种呀”——太丢人了羞于出口，于是他只能对老板娘讪讪地堆笑，后者也不知道是不是心领神会他尴尬的表情，伸手拍拍他的肩以示安慰，手指上粘着脱落的指甲油，好像童话里熬汤的老巫婆。

“你们到底有完没完！”Squalo在后面咆哮。

老板娘望了望他们俩，再次邪魅一笑，“你们两个大男人拿把花干什么，不如拿给我插在这房子里免得这么死气沉沉。”

“……哎算了给你就给你了别再缠着我了啦！”无奈地把花塞给老板娘，Dino夺门而出，然后好像写好的剧本般的从门口的台阶一脚跌下，幸好没有闪到腰。Squalo走出门，外面的阳光很美好，对于长期蜗居的他甚至有点刺眼，他皱了皱眉看着下面揉脑袋的跳马君，金色的头发在阳光下反射着曝光过度般的余晖，脸上依然写着一个巨大的“傻”字。

“十年了都没长进的白痴……”他觉得今日前途堪忧，但还是走下了阶梯。

老板娘在他们身后挥手道别，她甜蜜地微笑说下次再告诉你卡萨布兰卡的七个花语。

Dino不顾自己三分钟一扭腰五分钟一摔跤的频率，坚持要步行，理由是晒太阳和利于身体健康。Squalo大吼“你哪点不健康了！！”，引来路人无数惊异和赞叹的目光，加上他醒目的银发，比Dino更像曝光过度。就算这地方本来就是暴力街区，不过这样下去还是太张扬，于是两人只好悻悻地躲进路边的阴影，拌嘴并步行前进，期间Squalo一直呈现板脸状态，而Dino无数次地看手机上的时间而不幸将手机摔在地上，连Squalo也要感叹这个牌子真是性能强大耐用耐砸。

午饭是在一间小而别致的馆子。店长戴着遮住半张脸的大墨镜，手里拿着怎么看也不像是切菜的刀子，围裙上涂满血色花纹。Squalo一句“随便”就靠在沙发上玩弄桌上的餐刀，Dino翻了半个小时的菜谱，最后毫无创意地点了店长热情推荐的双人套餐。

加了过量番茄酱的意大利面总是像恐怖电影中的人肉大餐……因为前一天的师太Dino心有余悸地请店长把配好的酒换成果汁，换得后者一脸鄙夷和怀疑。他看着桌子那一边的人，Squalo心不在焉地切开七分熟的牛肉，动作轻捷而不带一丝多余的感情。Dino愣了几秒，把目光收回自己的盘子里。

“那个，Squalo.”

“干嘛。”

“……左手……还好吧。”

“反正使用正常。”

左手是看不见的。包裹在皮质手套中的义肢，连用餐的时候也不会显露出来，只能看到黑色的鞣革中银色的餐叉做机械运动。对于现在的两个人来说左手永远是不愿意追问的话题，Dino意识到自己的表情正在随着视线的移动变得黯淡，他试图用杯子阻挡视线——双方面的视线——然后他看到对方的手边，那杯酒丝毫未动。

“不喝酒吗？”

“暗杀者需要保持冷静。”

“……你还是跟以前一样喜欢牛奶。”原本是为了避免冷场的话题，他突然想到什么，情不自禁地微微笑了。“喜欢喝牛奶的杀手……就像LEON一样。”

“那是什么？”

Dino瞪大眼睛。“居然不知道！Varia的文化生活真是单调落伍到令人吃惊的地步……算了这也不能怪你们……”

对面的人脑袋上浮起青筋：“找死啊？你想说什么？”

Dino突然抬起头，他掏出手机看了看时间，眼睛发亮。

“……跟我去看电影吧，我会在字幕打出来的时候把彭哥列的消息告诉你。”

Squalo觉得自己疯了。

银幕上的杀手一个人回家，在楼下的店里买两盒牛奶，经过一圈一圈的阶梯上楼，洗澡，清理枪械，在客厅的沙发上睡觉，早上起来做仰卧起坐，然后细心地保养一盆他不知道名字的植物。

什么乱七八糟的。

他很烦躁。他根本不能把注意力集中。

大概是一个人在这个地方呆久了，脑子有些转不过来。他在十秒钟后就完全无法理解为什么自己会无奈地答应了废柴跳马的要求，然而后者已经傻笑拿来了爆米花和可乐。Dino仗着家族的财大气粗阔气地包场，空旷的影院里只有两个人落寞的身影仿佛形影相吊。这太浪费时间了，完全是无意义的行为，会白白花费很多可以拿来准备的精力——可是要准备什么呢，无所事事的日子依旧，彭哥列就好像已经把他遗忘了。

同时，再一次地，他不得不承认他拿这个捧着爆米花傻笑还急着要剧透的傻瓜BOSS没辙。

电影他看过很多遍，已经不需要再把注意力放在电影上。

当爆米花吃到一半的时候Dino把它放在一边，身边的暗杀者抄着双手心不在焉。Dino拿出手机看了看，又放回了衣服兜里。光线昏暗空气闭塞。银幕上的Mathilda正在说“He’s my lover”。他深吸了一口气。

“看新闻了吗？”

“哈……喂？”

“几天前有个小规模贩毒团伙被警察端了，电视上应该说过了。而向警察提供情报的——是加百罗涅。”

“……你家的帮派斗争跟彭哥列没有关系。”

“……我知道，听我说。”他尽量不去看对方在黑暗中变得锐利的眼神，继续，“他们影响到我们的势力，抹掉他们是必须的。但问题在于这个小团伙仅仅是替罪羊，更深的还在后面。”他停顿了两秒，Squalo难得地没有打断，“我的一名部下潜入这个地区，他搜集到的情报可以让那些人吃牢饭吃到死。这些情报被放在一张光盘里，而光盘被藏在一本书中。”停顿，侧目，“这是我所已知的。因为在我们拿到光盘之前那个人已经死了。”

“你打算报复吗，加百罗涅的首领？因为一个普通的部下？”毫不掩饰的嘲讽，但并没有真正取笑的意思。

“无论从哪个理由，这都是我能选的唯一的结果。”说话的时候他笔直地注视着前方，光线把他的轮廓勾画得冷峻，好像被什么掩盖了之前那些柔软的痕迹。他们都很明白彼此的身份。

“所以，”

在Squalo发出冷笑的同时Dino转身正面与他相对，双方的目光都没有退缩。

“所以，Superbi Squalo，彭哥列的暗杀者，Varia的剑士，你想不想知道为什么你会在这里？”

在他说完最后一个字的同时感受到了剑风冷冽的寒气接触了自己的脖颈，速度比本能更快，好像多年前他们在学校里刚认识的时候一样。

_tbc


	5. 第四幕

**Foul deeds will rise.**

Squalo站了起来。

Dino仍旧坐在椅子上，两只手搭在腿上，他扭头看了看对方即将爆发的表情，剑刃仍旧抵在他的脖子上，剑尖处甚至渗出一丝红色。但Squalo却显得比他更焦躁。

“你杀了我的话，加百罗涅与彭哥列的同盟就会破裂，从此势不两立，而你会因为这个行为被彭哥列处决，更有可能Varia本身会当作借口直接抹杀。二选一，生存还是毁灭，你要怎么做？”

这是一个危险的赌注。若是真的打起来未必会赢得了Squalo，因为罗马里奥不在身边的时候Dino总会觉得下意识底气不足。出门前他确有考虑过真正动起手来的可能性，但最后还是对罗马里奥说没关系我一个人就能搞定。

即使现在他依然这样相信着。

于是他用一根手指轻轻地抵在剑锋上，笑了，“请你等到电影结束，我会告诉你我所知道的一切。”他的微笑里带着淡淡的歉意，就好像无意间做了错事的孩子。

然后他发现剑上的力度渐渐变轻了，最后他可以用一根手指就把剑刃拨开。执剑者暴怒的表情褪变成了冷静的状态，然后重新回到座位上坐下。Squalo银灰色的瞳孔斜斜地注视Dino,在昏暗的背景中如同刀锋般反射出微光来。

“跳马……你是在刻意拖延时间吗……你究竟在计划什么？”

Dino再一次看了手机上的时间。

“抱歉……很快会让你知道的。”

罗马里奥把手机收起来，已经给BOSS发送了报告这边情况的信息，他知道BOSS一定处于不方便接电话的状态，但一定会注意到短消息。三五个加百罗涅家族的成员在他身后整装待发，他身边裹着披肩的女人面对一群黑衣黑墨镜的人，毫不介意地束起略乱的长发，然后悠闲地点燃一支烟。

“先生非常准时。”

“这是家族的基本守则。好了，按照说好的一样，请带我们去吧。”

老板娘略略地拉了拉披肩的一脚，红色的流苏在她的手指上拂过，然后向上，她并不算纤细的手指抚上自己暗红色的嘴唇，轻轻地说，嘘。

“虽然我收了你们的钱，但做出这种事情，终究是违背了我的原则，所以请你们保持安静。”她将食指竖起，然后却又微微笑了，“请不要张扬，我们这样的行为毕竟是做贼。”

她转身引领这群男人走上狭窄的旋转楼梯，身后的黑手党们看上去心领神会。老板娘用备用钥匙打开房门，属于暗杀者的房间展现在他们面前。

这房间简单得让人觉得它其实一直都处于待出租状态，东西都摆得很整齐，除了生活必需品之外的家具都没有动过，仿佛闲置的空房。罗马里奥审视着部下们检查一个一个的抽屉和柜子，床下和枕头内部，通风口和下水道，每一个角落都不放过——他们在寻找一本书。

距离Dion说回来的时间还早，老板娘靠在门口一边继续抽烟，一边冷眼看着他们从衣柜里翻出黑色的制服，袖章上Varia的标志像logo一样醒目，“派人引开房子的居民，然后买通房东进来……这一手倒是很干脆，只是你们不担心那孩子能撑多久？对方一定会起疑的，那个银发的家伙也不是省油的灯。”

“正因为我们相信他才会实行这样的计划，他可不是‘那孩子’，而是我们的BOSS。”首领最信任的部下沉着地回答。

电影依旧继续，可是Squalo所有的注意力都被刚才Dino的话给套住了。

加百罗涅的恩怨当然与他无关，可是方才Dino说话时候的眼神很让人介意，就好他隔着一层毛玻璃看见Dino，他很得意并且瞪着对方，看了半天之后然后发现原来自己才是被观察那个。

他痛恨这样的被蒙蔽的状态。银幕上的LEON对Mathilda说我爱你，嗑药警察带着部队般的特警人员像扫荡似的肃清整个公寓，一枚手雷的礼物，It’s from Mathilda. 可是他都看不进去，当虚假的枪声回响在空荡的电影院里，他几乎能感到藏在左臂的剑随着那节奏颤抖，企图瞬间出鞘。

潜意识里他并不想杀了Dino，只是想知道他所说的自己“身在此处的理由”,以及，在他被困在电影院这个半封闭空间的时候，外面究竟在发生什么。

Mathilda把那株万年青埋在土里的时候，一直一言不发的Dino用一个深呼吸做为短暂的开场白。Squalo用右手按住左臂，衬衣下的剑锋隐隐颤动。Dino没有看他，目光依然在银幕上，Shape of My Heart正在放出，Sting磁性的嗓音充满了影院。

“我到这里，是为了取得那张光盘里的情报。”

“显而易见。”

“虽然我不知道它被藏在什么地方，但根据那个人在最后一次跟我们联系的时候的资料，他应该是在这个五号街区……在他以前住过的地方。当时我路经彭哥列，结果被告知‘彭哥列正好也有人在那个城市执行任务，总部会派他来协助你，作为同盟的回礼’……你知道，因为指环战。”他说着说着又笑了，“不过……我真的没想到居然是你。”

“喂！我根本没接到任何命令说要协助加百罗涅，你打算怎么证明你这些话？”

“这就对了，不是说了要跟你说彭哥列的情况吗。”他的背部微微前弓，意味深长地合起双手，“彭哥列总部正在对Varia的处理持续着争议，即使有人反对，老一辈的干部几乎都认为应该把你们抹杀掉把Varia直接撤销——摇篮事件，加上这一次的指环战，暗杀部队的存在影响到家族内部势力已经是他们不能容忍的了。”

“哼，让他们试试看啊！就算是彭哥列，也是历代的Varia在黑暗中建立和维系下来的。他们动不了Varia的存在。”

“是，他们不能动摇你们的存在，但足以削弱你们的力量，以任何借口都可以。”电影院没有人，所以才能说得如此直接，然而也许是习惯使然，Dino还是压低了声音，“比如……他们派你来而不通知你，就是预料到要你不会跟加百罗涅合作，这样要以‘违抗命令’的理由处理你——或者处理Varia都会变得很方便。”

没等到暗杀者回答，他站了起来。

“所以请你务必……不， 我甚至都不会期待你能乖乖地和我们合作……但最低限度，请不要妨碍我们！就算是为了Varia本身……你也清楚吧，XANXUS还在总部手里，如果总部要找借口肃清你们，你们都……”

Squalo也顿时起身，几乎甩剑出鞘。“哈……你在威胁我吗？！加百罗涅的十代首领？除了BOSS，Varia不会服从任何人！”

“我没有威胁你！我只是……”

“只是你个头！那天晚上你为什么会喝醉了跑到楼下面？今天把我引出来又是为什么？跳马Dino居然没有带部下在身边，你们在进行什么？！”Squalo拎起对方的衣领，皮手套擦过他的下巴。忽略那一公分的身高差，Dino平视他的眼睛，目光平静。Squalo的声音盖过了音乐，逼不得已的Dino也只好加大了音量，他们都正对着对方的眼睛，没有半点退让，好像一对儿为了蛋糕争吵的小孩子。

“……没有要骗你的意思！但是我们有我们的计划，我不希望你成为障碍！”声音断了足有两秒钟，哽了一下，然后降低了声调地继续，“我……暂时还不想与你为敌。”

顿时安静了。只有Sting的歌声蔓延在周围.。他感到Squalo松开手。

“也就是说我不得不参与你们的行动。”Squalo甩开Dino的衣领，斜眼看他，语气透着讽刺，“为了Varia,不得不乖乖听令于他人？说穿了，这个事件跟我根本没关系，你凭什么认为我会妨碍你们。”

说到点子上了，比想象中的反应还要直接啊……总不能说是因为“在我在这里拖住你的时候，我的部下正在把你住的房子翻个底朝天”吧……反正都到这里，再赌一把——Dino咽了一口唾沫，硬着头皮说，“因为，因为我那个死去的部下，之前正是住在你现在住的地方……”他看到对方眼睛都瞪大了，“……要是出了什么事，栽在你头上都很自然。”

Squalo眼前莫名浮现起老板娘的红披肩和烟圈，一圈一圈地把他困在一个囫囵的圈套里——他第一天来的时候她确实说过那房子死过人——住的地方是上头下达命令的时候指定的，他从没想过差一点因此就当了家族势力斗争的炮灰。看他顿时发呆，Dino试探性地抬起手，对方依然没有反应，等到那只手轻轻地搭上他的肩膀，呆滞中的暗杀者浑身一颤，猛然对上Dino的眼睛。

“其实……对你，对Varia来说，并没有坏处。”

沉默。

“所以……你愿意协助，不，你愿意相信我吗？”

语气和眼睛都是诚恳的。

其实Squalo一直以来都没有怎么怀疑过Dino，不管原因是不是因为他潜意识里认定对方是个白痴。刚才判断对方威胁的是自己，但Dino望着他的眼神近乎潮湿，坚定却又温和，甚至透出点点歉意的，好像无意间犯了错误的小孩，跟那时一样——对于Squalo来说，并不愿意记得的，在日本某个医院中，从黑暗中醒来，病房的天花板笼罩着惨白的颜色，空气冰冷混着消毒液的气息。他恍惚地听到什么的声音说了自己的名字，然后某个人阳光般的发色出现在模糊的视野中，目光遥远，坚定却温和。

在那个惨白色的房间里，所有的败北，荣耀，信念，过去的道路，即将来临的制裁，都像意识一样远去了。

他一直以为那是毫无意义的印象。忘却也好，或者就那样留着也罢，并不能说明什么问题。作为失败者被敌人拯救是战士的耻辱，对方也不可能抱着友好的目的。但若是跳马的话，做出这种没大脑行为貌似也很正常。

……跳马Dino这个家伙，果然永远都是不可理喻的白痴。

Dino看上去还想说什么，但是只是动了动嘴唇。他的手搭在Squalo的肩膀上，把微弱的温度透过衬衣的厚度传给后者。呆滞了半晌的暗杀者扭头把他的手拨开，Dino也突然觉得自己好像无端地发了呆，两个人不约而同地移开视线，刚好错过电影字幕的最后一行。

我已经把情况说完了，Yes or No，答案是二选一，你自己选择吧。

说这话的时候，他觉得嘴唇意外的干涩。

_tbc.


	6. 第五幕

**More in sorrow than in anger.**

分手的时候天色已晚，Dino站在公寓门口说“那么就到此为止……”，Squalo显然毫无挽留的意思，二话不说干脆地扭头就走。Dino犹豫地看着他转身上楼，突然觉得楼梯很长很长，长得几乎让他不愿意去想象那楼梯最终通向什么地方。终于他从公寓门口退出，布满灰尘的路灯灯光昏暗，所能照射的范围不过是以灯为圆心的几米而已，夜蛾们围着光源自取灭亡地扑打着翅膀。他顺着路灯灯柱向上望，看见二楼的窗口里出现老板娘曼妙的身影，手里捏着垂死的白色花朵，路灯光自下而上地映在她脸上，好像劣质恐怖片。

她在说着什么。

More in sorrow than in anger.

Dino还没有想通那句话的意思，身后出现了迎接他的黑色轿车。汽车喇叭的声音让他长吁一口气，这一天仿佛是危险的约会，随时都要准备面对一只火药桶——而现在它终于迎来了一个结尾，然而，他今日所说的，所做的一切，究竟能影响到什么地步呢。他无法判断，这一天的结果未知，它不再是单纯的二选一，虽然它最终也会指向一个二选一。

车门打开，罗马里奥忠心地等待他的BOSS，看上去正好有话要说。

一楼的汽灯坏了，依靠着二楼漏下来的灯光走上楼梯，Squalo正在碎碎念地想今天三楼的疯子还真安静，然后看到楼梯口的那间房子打开了门。老板娘裹着血红色的披肩出现在门口，手里捏着一支垂死的百合。他依稀记得那是上午的时候从傻瓜Dino手里要去的，但老板娘突兀地出现在他的路上让他觉得事有蹊跷。

老板娘没有像平常一样邪魅一笑，只是淡淡地拉起一点嘴角，平静地说，来，去你房间说话，我请你喝酒。

然后她也没有等Squalo回答，转身径直上楼。Squalo脑子里还在回转着白天影院里Dino的话，自然没能转过弯来，也丝毫不觉得大晚上的孤男寡女同处一室万一酒后乱Ｘ之类有什么不妥，他只是感到老板娘的异样，在他们离开之后发生了什么？

思考不是他的习惯，所以他索性跟着走上去。

房间跟他离开的时候比起来几乎没有什么变化。老板娘靠在阳台的栏杆上，打开一瓶龙舌兰。

Squalo对这种酒并不陌生，因为XANXUS对这种仙人掌般的植物（Squalo的看法）酿出来的酒有莫名的偏好，害得他没少被这种酒洗过头。想到那个麻烦却又贵为王者的BOSS，他表情抑郁拒绝了老板娘递过来的杯子，后者惋惜地笑了一下，举杯独饮。Squalo仿佛记得王子说过龙舌兰的传统喝法很复杂，但老板娘没有理会那些繁琐的程序，一口气灌下大半杯。

她放下杯子的时候仿佛眼睛里有什么东西闪过。

“在你之前住在这个房间的人，也很喜欢龙舌兰酒。”

他立刻反应过来那个人，那个死去的前房客，应该是加百罗涅的成员，一个搜集情报的部下。他不知道老板娘为什么突然提起这个人。他看着老板娘，后者神色忧郁，然而确实是在笑着。

她说不要放纵你的爱情，不要让欲望的利箭把你刺中。

And keep you in the rear of your affection,

Out of the shot and danger of desire.

Squalo不熟悉莎士比亚，但即使他熟悉也无法理解为什么她会在这个时候这个地方说这种话，女人抱着双臂，突然整个人倾靠在他右肩上，唬得他浑身一震。

“以前住在这里的人，是加百罗涅的一个成员。”

“啊啊，我知道，不就是挂了的那个……”他不耐烦地挥手把女人从身上推开，但后者伸出手指按住他的嘴，不让他继续打断自己的话。

“他到这里来是为了对付一个组织，所以他死了，被那个组织派人杀掉了，他就从这个地方落下去的，从六层楼的高度，一直坠落到地面……他的头先接触地面，之后颈椎折断，再然后血和脑浆像花一样开在他身下。他死的时候眼睛还睁开着。”

即使是Squalo也觉得有点胃部不适。“管我什么事！”

“因为是我把他推下去的。”

那一瞬间女人感到暗杀者的本能在他身上绽放，他立刻退开，长剑出手，只要一挥手就可以斩断女人的脖子。“……你倒是挺诚实的。”

“听我说，Varia的暗杀者，你们在黑手党的世界中名气大得连我也知道，所以我会把我知道的告诉你，相对的，我希望你能帮我一件事。”

短暂的沉默，思考。

“……说吧！不过你最好随时准备好迎接我的剑。”

女人的故事并不富有新意。她知道加百罗涅的敌人，也知道那本书中的一张包含情报的光盘，她知道加百罗涅的十代首领出现在此的意义。

她还知道那张光盘的所在。

听到最后一句的时候Squalo睁大了眼睛。

我知道的都已经告诉你了，所以请你也要完成我拜托的事。她又倒了一杯酒，酒杯上没有留下鲜红色唇膏的印迹。Squalo冷冷地问你要我做什么。

那么请你杀了我吧。

——啥？！Squalo脱口而出。女人在他面前露出了惨淡的笑容。“你看过莎士比亚吗？”

我记得的句子是And keep you in the rear of your affection, Out of the shot and danger of desire.可是那个人却对我说Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt I love.

我不怀疑他的爱，他可以把一切都告诉我，可是我杀了他。

黑色轿车匀速行驶，Dino难得的没有要求开车。

“我们已经把能都搜的地方都搜了。”罗马里奥誊出一只手抚了抚眼镜，Dino在副驾座位上翻开手里的书。“这是那房子里唯一一本书，但里面并没有光盘，也没有提到光盘的留言……”

那是一本普通的黑皮书，厚度倒是很足，但不足以藏下一张光盘。那是一本莎士比亚剧作集。Dino皱着眉一页一页翻下去，但是也没看出任何有效信息，终于他翻到最后一页，一页空白的纸，有铅笔的痕迹，淡淡的一段话。

Doubt thou the stars are fire;

Doubt that the sun doth move;

Doubt truth to be a liar;

But never doubt I love.

Dino并不知道这是哪一段台词，但他能看出这话的意思——赤裸的表白，忠贞不渝——他还能认出他部下的字迹，即使那人已经死去。

那座公寓里并没有第二个女人。他突然觉得脑子里有什么东西闪过一瞬间，仿佛断了很久的电线突然修复。虽然时间很短，可是一个男人爱上了一个女人，后来这个男人死了，故事很简单，但他必须要去确定结果。

“罗马里奥，返回去！我们有必要去找老板娘谈一谈！”

Squalo还没有动手。在他的概念里能够命令他的只有Varia的首领，然而现在XANXUS距离他已经很远，他突然发现自己有些不适应这种场面。面前是求死的女人，他究竟用不用下手呢。

“要死要活自己去死，你当Varia是什么，随便就听你的话？”

“所以我才拜托你啊……同为杀手，至少是曾经的杀手，我很高兴能死在Varia第一剑士的剑下。”女人还是手拿酒杯，表情淡定得不像刚刚说了那些话，“我本来也活不了多久了，退休也是因为身体的缘故……所以虽然犹豫了很久……我还是想，不如陪他去死算了。”

这是一个多么烂俗的故事啊。Squalo厌烦地想，他想自己绝不会因为一个女人无聊的理由就给自己找麻烦，万一被看见又要生出更多的事端，即使这个女人以光盘的所在为理由，可是那是加百罗涅的事情跟他根本没关系。

加百罗涅…… Dino一本正经的傻脸突然跳出来，说起来名义上来说他应该是来“协助”加百罗涅的呢……虽然Dino本人是个废柴加白痴，但在家族的事情上从来值得信任。为了Varia而协助加百罗涅……然而究竟怎样才算协助？他实在说不清。

连他自己也没有发现自己的犹豫。

到底是前任杀手，女人巧妙地利用了他的踟蹰，拔出了裹在披肩里的掌心雷。

“若你不杀我，我只能杀你了，就像前一个人一样……我毕竟，是接受了组织的命令，要扫清所有的障碍呢。”

这种转换让他突然觉得正常了很多，比刚才的气氛好多了，至少他知道如何回答，他愉快地举起剑，“就凭你？！”

“不， 我当然不能，但我可以告诉你，你身后的房间充满煤气，只要我一开枪，我们都活不了。”她笑着说，嘴角甜蜜地上扬，“To be or not to be, 你自己选一个吧。”

非此即彼的选择题。

Squalo还没来得及问为什么房间里会有煤气泄露，女人走近他用枪指着他的额头说，想知道为什么吗，因为今天你走了之后我进过你的房间，带着加百罗涅的人，他们来找那本书和光盘。你们在外面呆的时间有那么久，足够他们把房间翻修一遍让你什么都看不出来。

加百罗涅。

Squalo没有察觉到自己捏紧了拳头。他们在外面的时间确实很长，甚至长得离谱，为什么在电影院里消磨时间的时候他没有发现呢——那个傻瓜强烈要求用步行代替乘车，去了一家异常偏僻的餐馆，莫名其妙地在电影院呆了几个小时，从上午一直拖到晚上才回家——看那部电影的时间是如此冗长，他当时是为什么，明明知道是在浪费时间却依然没有察觉到呢，被白痴传染了吗……他想起那时Dino坐在他旁边傻笑着说看电影当然要吃爆米花，怀里抱着最大号的爆米花桶，里面的爆米花像无数白色的花瓣，Dino一脸洋溢着满足的幸福表情。

那时候，那家伙说了些什么呢。

**——你愿意相信我吗——**

他觉得自己像是被鞭子抽了一样。

女人再一次利用他发呆的时间，扣动了扳机。二选一，非此即彼。

黑色轿车在公寓门口停稳，刚刚推开车门的十代目听到公寓顶层传来的枪声，在黑夜里清晰而干脆。

_tbc.


	7. 第六幕

**\--Words, words, words.**

一切都是空话。

Dino的怀里抱着书，一步跨过三级楼梯，向上面飞奔。他甩开楼梯的扶手，墙壁上污浊的涂字飞快地向后拉扯消失，汽灯昏暗的光线融成瞬间的轨迹。他向上，向上，他不知道发生了什么，只是脑子里不断回响刚刚的枪声。

“罗马里奥，快去联系几个兄弟，最好叫他们都过来！”交代完这一句他就冲进了公寓，现在却有点后悔罗马里奥不在身边。跑动的脚步如同铁锤击打在楼梯上，比心跳更沉重。

如果出了什么事，那么前面的一切努力都只能成为空话。那不是他愿意想象的情景，因为无法想象所以他只能用最快的速度，用眼睛所见去接受事实。

他冲到四楼的时候，看到了身上带血的暗杀者正从楼上跌跌撞撞地冲下来。

枪响似乎还在震动鼓膜，Squalo好不容易坐起来，姿势扭曲地去揉耳朵。然后他看到趴在自己身上的女人，身下涌出泉水般的鲜血，被自己的剑所伤。

他怔了整整三秒钟。然后手忙脚乱地把女人翻过来正面向着自己，她快死了，而他是一个杀手，他懂得各种杀人的技术，然而不知道如何拯救将死的生命。

他心里是一片空白，他想自己刚刚没有动手杀这个麻烦的女人，他在发呆而对方开了枪，然后自已下意识地挥动剑，然后那个女人扑了上来。

房间和阳台都完好无损，煤气不过是渺小的谎言，女人的枪里仅有的一发子弹阴差阳错地留在墙上的猫头鹰钟表盘里，恰如其分地阻止了时间行走。一发子弹的赌注并没有带来真正的威胁，原来她是真的希望结束，无论以何种结果。

终究是你死我亡的选择题。

时间还太仓促，这个女人也好，Dino也好，Squalo都不知道他们究竟想干什么为什么要这样做。他试图想清楚那些复杂的关系，事件与事件之间细小的蛛网，一切如何开始如何结束——在他已知的年月里世界其实一直很简单，to be or not to, 只需要选择唯一的道路然后继续就好了，过去向来如此，他一直以为今后也将如此，然而为什么每个人都想寻求第三种结果？

刚刚还想枪杀他的女人缓缓地抬起手，带血的手指触到他的脸。她的声音断断续续几不可闻，但是终于传达了她最后的语言。

光盘……在保管人……密码……

Squalo瞪大眼睛看着垂死的女人。

Tis in…my memory…l ock'd…

她的声音听不见了，昔日的杀手奄奄一息地等待死亡。

他想起他走进这栋公寓的那天老板娘笑着对他说All that lives must die.

Squalo吃力地爬起来，把女人的身体扶到沙发上，大片大片的血蹭在他的黑色衬衣上，他甚至没有顾得上擦掉脸上的血迹。他依旧还没能从杂乱的事件中理清头绪，女人是一个杀手，她一定是疯了，她陷入一个古老的爱情故事或者说爱情事故，她杀了加百罗涅的部下而后企图自杀，他不知道是她故意撞上来的还是自己失手，虽然一开始他并没有打算杀她，她告诉他光盘的线索，然而光盘与他有什么关系呢——再继续下去只能再次陷入加百罗涅的私事和彭哥列总部的伎俩，这是一个无底的漩涡。

想到加百罗涅的时候，他终于醒悟过来接下来第一件要做的事，虽然其实自己也还没想清楚原因。

去找到Dino。

然后就像之前描述的一样，他们在楼梯上突如其来地相遇了。

Squalo从上方怒视跑得气喘吁吁的加百罗涅BOSS，后者也从下面瞪大了眼睛看着他，两个人都在喘气，在昏暗的汽灯光下空气有些浑浊，氛围莫名地紧张，直到Sqaulo反应过来他应该找Dino算账。他大喝一声“跳马你这混蛋”，下面的话还没有出口，混蛋已经冲上他面前，神色紧张地摸了摸他衬衣上未干的血，问，“你……没事吧？”

说话的人眉头皱起，口气好像做贼心虚一般底气不足。

“不是我的。”恶狠狠推开，心想你当Vaira是说笑的么。Dino松了一口气，然而一口气还没吐完便又紧张了起来。“难道……是……房东吗……！”

Squalo一个没注意让对方抓住衣领，Dino突然变成气势汹汹的样子，可是谁都知道跳马BOSS是运动白痴。惯性把两个人一起摔到墙上，劣质涂料往下扑扑地掉落白灰。灯光不明，Dino的拳头抵在Squalo脖子上，紧抓着衬衣一角像是要把布片捏烂，两人不约而同地对上彼此愤恨的目光，Squalo左手暗藏的剑本能地出鞘。那剑刃上还带着同样未干的血迹。

Dino瞟了一眼，眼镜里顿时又沉重了几分。

“……是你吗……是你干的吗……你杀了房东？！”他慢慢地开口，口气压抑得仿佛是齿轮磨过生锈的轨道，然而越来越大声，终于变成了爆发的质问。

“这就是Varia的风格？屠杀手无寸铁的女人？！你在Varia呆了八年就是这种结果？活在无意义的杀戮之中是你的追求？你的骄傲呢？你的荣耀呢？你引以为傲的——”他咬了咬牙，被自己的话堵住了喉咙，他听见自己的身体里某种东西撕扯着，要从内部把自己吞掉，他低下头看到自己的胸膛因为喘气和愤怒剧烈地起伏，声音几乎有些哽，“……究竟，为什么，要妨碍我……为什么总是成为敌人站在我面前……？！”

“闭嘴你知道什么！”被他抵在墙上的Squalo同样愤怒，抓住Dino的手用力扯开，因为双方的力量接近还顺带崩掉一颗扣子，沿着楼梯一路滚下去。“老子没杀她！你当Varia是什么？低级的无差别杀手吗？有时间在这里纠缠我不如去看那个女人！”顿了一下，Dino还没来得还口，然后Squalo咆哮了起来。

“说起来跳马！……你跟那女人在策划什么，需要用无聊的借口引开我以便让你的部下搜查这间房子？情报吗？光盘吗？一边在那里说要合作一边搜查合作对象，这就是加百罗涅BOSS的风格？”

Dino顿时结舌。

无言以对的语塞局面。或者，不知道能说什么才好。

他们咬牙切齿地地对峙，Dino放弃了使用语言为自己辩解的可能。

反正也没什么可辩解的，都是实话。

固执的鲨鱼撞破了他努力编织的迷网，他银灰色的瞳孔里映出模糊不清的光，对峙之间Dino没有任何把握驯服暴怒中的白鲨，何况对方的质问都是事实。银发剑士恼怒而坚持的表情与中学时候相比并没有太多变化。无关有意无意，在某个自己也看不见的角落里，Dino也始终保留着一些残缺的朦胧的甚至若有若无的记忆，关于多年前那些现在看起来单纯的幼稚的甚至可笑的事实。然而时间已经走得太久远，在家族的名义之下任何不知所谓的记忆都永远不值一提。

上帝是如此公平，世界从不慷慨到让你兼得手里的熊掌和海中的游鱼。

二者择其一，这并非是仁慈的选择题，因为答案从一开始就命中注定，另一个选项的存在只是为了残酷而准确的提醒，提醒你那唯一的结果包含多么重大的意义。

Squalo身后的墙壁上涂着血色的句子，All that lives must die的字样在他黑色的身体下横陈，仿佛顽固的宣言一般与他融为一体。面前的人是彭哥列的杀手，Varia的剑士，黑暗中的猎杀者，他永远存在于彭哥列历史的阴影中，而他的加百罗涅要在阳光下昂扬伫立，即使曾经有过惊鸿一瞥的触点，然而在漫长的时光里彼此的道路都已经相距太远了。

就算抱着无谓的期待，终究还是只能看到对方站在自己的对立面上。

好像程序一般机械地，Dino舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，松开抓着对方衣领的手，伸手握住了鞭子。

——你愿意相信我吗——

那些在家族的名义之下收不回也无法致歉的谎言。

他看见剑锋上映出昏黄色的光芒。

那么虚伪，那么戏剧，那么真实得遥不可及。

To be ob not to be.

戏剧的发展总是节外生枝。

那一粒纽扣在着落于最后一级楼梯的时候被一个人捡起来，然后一个沙哑低沉的声音插入了凝固的对峙局面中。

Dino和Squalo同时瞟了下面一眼，仅仅是一眼，但足够看清来人。

一个胡子拉杂的中年男人站在那里，穿着好像半个月没洗的宽大T-shirt（上面混搭地印着是列奥纳多·达芬奇自画像和支持同性恋结婚的口号，还有达利版蒙娜丽莎），牛仔裤磨出破洞，嘴里叼着烟，手里玩弄着那颗纽扣，整个人看上去就像过期色情杂志推销员。上面的二人都剑拔弩张一触即发眼看着就要打得你死我活，可是大叔好像没看见他们手里的凶器一样面无表情，只是抬头望着他们并且双眼无神。

“你们说的话，刚刚我都听到了。”

两个人都是一怔，然后紧张地看着来人，直到Squalo认出这个闯入者是三楼的疯子诗人，他不屑地哼了一声，但诗人继续无视他的警告，还简洁地向两个黑手党成员下令。

“你们两个，跟我去救人。”

——啥……！！

然后他无视另外两人大眼瞪小眼的惊悚表情，冲上去一手攥住一个，拖了就往六楼跑。被拖的两个人不约而同地产生了脑子短路思维断线的错觉。

“听我的，不然就找不到你们要的东西了。”

听上去像是不错的建议，可是……怎么看都是搞错了剧本？！

_tbc.


	8. 第七幕

**To be or not to be.**

这根本不是生存和毁灭的问题这是穿越了吧！！……

诗人的行动力比看上去还要迅猛，他的出现像是从天而降的转机，让两个差点就要动手的家伙暂时投入到救死扶伤的伟大工程中去——退一步想，要是老板娘活着的话，对任何人都没有损失。

三个男人七手八脚地把将死的女人用最快的速度从六楼搬运下来，血滴顺着楼梯一路开成绚丽的花朵，楼下停着加百罗涅家族的BOSS御用轿车，罗马里奥还没有出现。时间紧迫于是Dino横下一条心指挥诗人抱着老板娘挤进后座，然后不顾对方高分贝反对攻击地把Squalo塞进副驾，自己冲上驾驶座的位置。

“……喂喂喂行不行啊你！”

在某人再次提高分贝数的质疑或者抗议中，黑色汽车一溜烟开上了路，令刚刚赶回的罗马里奥只看到黑暗中汽车的尾灯渐行渐远。

汽车在街灯昏暗的光里疾驰。晚上行人不多，但总有三五成群的混混在街边群聚，动不动就形成巨大的交通障碍，逼得Dino紧紧握着方向盘，生怕一不小心撞出一打车下亡魂。

其实他是喜欢开车的，但仅限于罗马里奥坐在副驾上的时候。

他偷眼去看旁边的Squalo，可怜的暗杀者大概没经历过这么烂的车技，脸上的表情如同随时要吐出来一样。风声呼呼地从车窗外咆哮奔腾而过，一个急转弯甩得车上一众人快要腾空而起体验失重乐趣，Squalo的头撞上Dino的肩膀，于是又引发新一轮的方向混乱和行车颠簸。

“去死你这废柴是想谋杀所有人吧！”

“诶——明明是你撞我！……”

“别找借口了出了什么事我一定让你死得很难看！……注意前面的人！……还有摩托！”

“……出了什么事的话我们全部都会死得很难看吧……＝口＝”

终于一言不发的诗人在后面说，你们要演喜剧我不介意，但是能不能等到了医院再说？

不知名医院，抢救室门外。

诗人坐在长椅上无视医院规矩地抽烟，因为眼镜的反光看不清眼神。Squalo背对他们，不知道在想什么。Dino这才意识到自己还紧紧抱着那本莎士比亚戏剧集。

老板娘宣告脱离生命危险是在几个人呆坐了几小时之后。医生用大惑不解的表情看着几个来路不明的男人追问一个女人的伤情不禁大皱其眉，表情难看地说要过几天才能探望病人。但至少这对他们来说都是好消息。

诗人抬起一支手指，向他们勾了勾，把两个人叫到面前。Dino看上去还在担心老板娘的死活，而Squalo依然恶狠狠地看着诗人。后者灭掉烟，换了个姿势。

“谁最后一个见到贝拉朵娜？”

“啊？”

“房东。”

“我。”Squalo不屑地撇嘴。

诗人继续无视他的不合作态度，继续直观发问。

“她跟你说了什么吗？”

“她说她想死。”

“这我知道，还有呢。”

“她说保管人和密码什么的，还有半句见鬼的英语。”医院不能大叫，不过从表情可以看出他还是很不愿意老老实实地回答一个不知道哪里冒出来的人的质问。

“保管人。”诗人沉吟数秒，向Dino招招手，“据我所知你们要找什么东西是吧。她的意思是叫你们去找保管人，告诉他暗语就能拿到你们想要的。而密码……”他抬起头，眼镜后的目光指向Squalo，“她还说什么，关于密码？”

对文学毫无兴趣的杀手花了足足十分钟来回忆这句台词。

“她说Tis in my memory lock'd，之类，大概。”

他们呆呆地看着诗人向Dino拿了书熟练地翻找，都忘了去追问为什么他会对老板娘的事情如此熟悉。最终诗人在某一页停下动作，抬头看着他们。

“我知道密码了，我也知道保管人是谁，不过我想先知道你们的关系。”他突然猛地把书合起，书后目光如炬，“彭哥列也好，加百罗涅也好，黑手党与我没什么瓜葛，鉴于观察所得我不认为你们是合作者，所以我只打算把密码告诉一个人。并且，你们最好能离开这里，你们不属于这里。”

站着的两人相互瞪了一眼，诗人在他们中间保留意见，这样的局面如同形成某种让人不快的格局，像是等待审判的人位于天平上的两端。浑身不自然的两人沉默了半晌，Squalo烦躁地抓了抓头发，瞟了一眼Dino，对诗人说，“算了，这事情本来跟我就没什么关系，密码什么的你跟那个废物首领说吧，我没兴趣管别人的事。”

一旁的废物首领流露出仿佛吃了过期番茄酱的神情，然后被诗人拉到一边。诗人指给他看书上一个用铅笔勾画出来的句子，告诉他那就是密码。那是哈姆雷特中的一句台词，短小而简单。

在他看那个句子的时候身后的暗杀者并没有任何动静，可是Dino还是觉得那个句子像是用刀子刻画着般的留在自己瞳孔的视线里。

刚才分明是一个没有预约的二选一，可是自己连选择的机会都没有被给予。

Tis in my memory lock'd.

诗人面无表情地耸耸肩膀表示之后的事情都可以交给他，Dino得知老板娘脱离危险并拿到密码之后如释重负，他回头去看Squalo，后者抄着双臂一言不发，他身上的血迹大约已经干涸了，黑色衬衣上有暗红的硬块，不仔细看不出来，而且更多的痕迹已经被垂下的银发挡住了。在医院这种地方，就连喧哗的白鲨也居然会稍微安静些。

……那时候在医院里他也很安静。

不知道哪里来的勇气，Dino突然很想去擦掉Squalo脸颊上的几点血迹。他甚至已经半伸出手，但结果没有这样做，他看着银发剑士瘦削的肩膀，手掌最终落在上面。

“……对不起，当时是我太急错怪……”

后者不耐烦地哼了一句什么抱怨的话，但并直接没有把他的手打开。Squalo自己撩了一下几乎挡住眼睛的额发，随口说“算了其实也算我动的手”，但没说完就住了口。Dino移开视线又移回来，四周围一片茫然的白色，空气里弥漫着消毒水的味道，刺激得人清醒而又混乱。Dino觉得自己应该说点什么，不过舌头在口腔里好像石化了，零碎的字句说不出口，于是下一个句子又一次在胃里盘桓了十几分钟才敢出声。

“……其实这勉强算一次合作？我们，呃，很久没有这样了。”

暗杀者银灰色的眼睛注视着他，没有什么感情的。

“呃，我是说，其实，那个，以后也……”

手机铃声打断了Dino的话，Squalo掏出手机，接电话的同时神色有微妙的变化，Dino注意到他瞳孔中刹那间变化的颜色，他迟钝地想只有一个可能会让身经百战的暗杀者如此聚精会神。他接下来所有的话都卡在喉咙里，足以把自己噎死。然后Squalo收起手机，同时快步向外走去。

Dino本能地追了两步，仅仅两步。

“Squalo?”

“……立刻要回总部去，彭哥列……不，Varia，”银发剑士简短而机械地说，“XANXUS回来了。”

说完他大步地向前走去，银发的颜色迅速消失在医院走廊尽头的黑暗中。

Dino站在空旷的走廊里，干涩地把剩下的话都吞回肚子里，他几乎已经都忘了那后半句是什么，只是觉得被没有出口的语言噎得快要断气。空气刺激着皮肤和骨骼，他突然感觉身体有些僵硬，手里的书一不小心落地，而他居然真的僵硬得足足呆了十秒才弯腰去捡。

那本书向上翻开，正好停在哈姆雷特某一页，To be or not to be的句子直直地映入眼帘。

莫名地不禁觉得很讽刺。

说那是命运的玩笑也好，家族的纠葛也罢，其实身在这个黑手党的世界中，抑或者更高一点，身在这个存活下去的世界中，总是被迫地做着这样非此即彼的选择题。每一个决定，，每一丝关系，过去和未来的道路，一切从未走出二选一的怪圈。

总是在选择的时候，不知不觉踏上了相悖的路途。

直到书被他人拾起，突然出现的诗人看着那些排列整齐得如同棋局一样的铅字，把书合拢塞进Dino的手里，似乎是自然自语地说着，啊，王子的复仇啊……那些总是问to be or not to be的人，大概都是闲得有病吧。

Dino没有答话。

他觉得医院的灰白色像某种惨淡的药剂一样刺进眼睛里。他甩了甩头把乱七八糟的想法从脑子里驱赶出去，然后迫使自己把剩下的心思都花在背诵那句作为密码的台词上。他的手指紧紧地扣着那本旧书的硬壳封面，指关节的地方有些发白。

他觉得那些句子好像从书里浮起来，密密麻麻地在周围形成迷宫般的汪洋大海，用如此隐匿的方式将这个故事的结果铭记于身体里那个被遗忘的角落里。

……是病得无可救药吧。

大家，彼此都是这样。

_tbc.


	9. 尾声

天气好的时候，阴影会尤其明显。

现在Dino站在公寓楼下的便利店门口，遮阳伞的阴影之下。里面的店员透过贴着冰淇淋海报的玻璃门向他报以职业性的微笑，笑得Dino毛骨悚然。他深呼吸一次，然后推开门走到店员面前说出一句哈姆雷特中的台词。

店员脸上的笑容仿佛凝固了一瞬间，但立刻恢复到正常状态，他跑到某一排架子上翻了足有五分钟，然后拿了一盒包装拙劣印刷粗糙怎么看也像盗版电影的东西交给Dino。后者难以置信地皱起眉打开盒子，里面是一张电影DVD。

“请不要怀疑，我可以用保管人的职业操守发誓，这的确是贝拉朵娜——房东小姐寄存在这里的东西。”店员说，眼睛无比闪亮露出一口白牙，语气跟介绍新到货的一次性橡胶手套没两样。

东西总算是拿到手里，走出公寓的时候Dino停下脚步，老板娘已经不在门口抽烟了，门房里插着干枯了的百合花。他看着门外灿烂的阳光，转身对罗马里奥说，我们去拜会一下那位诗人。

诗人的房间在三楼第一个门里。他依然穿着乌糟糟的T-shirt，叼着一支皱巴巴的纸烟，耳朵上夹着纸片。诗人的房间里贴满了杂志上和书里撕下来的纸片，还有无数随意张贴的便签，记录了无数可能成为传世佳作的句子，整个房间几乎看不到墙壁的颜色，好像困顿的笼子。

诗人用来招待客人的是不知道名字的东方茶叶，Dino小心翼翼地抿了一口，不禁依然环顾四周发呆。

“拿到东西了？”

“……啊，拿到了。谢谢。”

“不要谢我。”诗人摆摆手，“你还是快离开吧，那个白毛的昨晚就走了。你们都不是应该出现这个地方的人，不要来打扰这个房子的故事。”

Dino愕然地不知怎么接口，原来精神病也能这么正常？诗人看他疑惑不解的目光，意味深长地拍了拍小伙子的肩膀。

“觉得我是疯子？小伙子，若真的在一堆疯子里，正常人才是疯子。这座房子里没有人比我更正常了。”

确实，房东和便利店员看上去都有点疯疯癫癫，可是诗人也不那么像正常人……“那，为什么不离开呢？”

“……当然是为了贝拉朵娜……”中年男人摸着下巴上的胡渣，看着天花板上的吊扇，好像陷入回忆一样，“贝拉朵娜不是真名，只是组织给的代号。她自从从组织退出就患有间歇性精神障碍，恍惚的时候总认为自己还是杀手。”

“记忆混乱了吗……？”

“天知道。我曾经也以为我了解她的一切秘密，但事实并不是这样的。她就像……就像我秘密的奥菲莉娅。”

诗人自嘲地笑了。

Dino抱着杯子没有出声。

他并不熟悉关于奥菲莉娅的故事，只是无端地计算这个男人守在这里究竟过了多少年。毫无疑问的是女人并不爱他，而他似乎也没有打算有更进一步的举动，只是单纯地希望保存这个公寓中不变的空间，哪怕它是这样狭小的牢笼。

每一个人都在演自己的戏。

他想Squalo从这个公寓大门走出去的时候一定不知道这些故事，那个家伙一定什么也不顾地风风火火赶回总部。多像他的风格啊，干脆利落毫不犹豫，而自己却在这样一间被纸片包围的小笼子里，听疯子述说疯子的故事。

茶的味道有些清苦，然而Dino发现自己居然不知不觉之间把一整杯都喝完了。

临走的时候诗人送他到楼下，他们看见那里干枯的百合花——卡萨布兰卡，白色的房子，七个花语。诗人简洁地描述着花语，它既代表伟大而永恒的爱，同时又指向死亡和易变的心，它意味爱的沉重与负担，但也期望回忆和珍惜深爱的人。世上没有万全之事，每一个选择都意味着双重的可能。Dino想起诗人说过的，那些总是问to be or not to be的人，大概都是闲得有病吧。

然而世界如此。

阳光依然明亮。

他钻进车里，今天有罗马里奥开车。于是终于完成任务的BOSS有机会仔细查看此行的最初也是最终的目的，那张伪装成盗版DVD的光盘中储存着他的家族所需要的情报，他把碟片塞进电脑，打开每一个文件夹查看是否准确，然后把文件复制存档。做完这一切之后他把碟片放回盒子里，深深吐出一口气。这时他才有时间注意到那张碟片作为伪装的外盒，分明印着那个戴着圆形墨镜的老男人，杀手LEON熟悉的侧脸。

他木然地想起一场虚伪的电影。看了不知多少遍的故事，一盆无根的万年青，杀手与他单纯而邪恶的天使，Stansfield热爱贝多芬。更深刻的，是电影院里昏暗的光线和潮湿的气息，询问的语气，还有关于信任与背叛的最终的质疑。

啊它们总是像记忆般脆弱得不堪一击……

他突然觉得头晕，这种句子实在不是黑手党家族首领的风格，难道是跟诗人说话太多被传染了么。他摇摇头又看了看那个盒子，封面上有淡淡的铅笔字，写的是那一句接头的密码，大约是为了注明和区别寄存物而写在上面的。那确是一句莎士比亚所记叙的台词。

Tis in my memory lock'd,

And you yourself shall keep the key of it.

车窗外的阳光仿佛要刺得人泪流满面一般耀眼。

·Fin

写于2009年3月。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记及其他。
> 
> 好累。终于写完了。  
> 这一次整个的精神状态都很不好，虽然中途也不是没有遇到正面刺激。其实与爱什么的关系不大，只是思虑不够成熟无法讲故事的逻辑编得圆满，所以心里一直处于焦躁而憋屈的状态，造成的直接结果就是超时……跪。  
> 对这个文章包括去年的威尼斯商人来说，时间是一个太过于重要的标尺，所以当我发现我在3月13号的时候还写不完我真的有弃坑的想法——既然时间都不能保证那么这个文也就没有意义了——虽然出于对完整性的偏好最终没有这样做。  
> 所以我只能抱着愧疚和怨恨的心继续把它写完，于是就是现在的样子。我知道逻辑什么的还是经不起推敲，那是因为写到后来的时候我真的已经对编造这个故事感到疲倦了。对不起。我也想做得更好一点的……  
> 感谢看到这里的你。
> 
> 注意  
> ·有没搞清楚剧情的地方请不要客气地质问作者。当然若有前后矛盾之处也请原谅作者的无能。  
> ·强烈建议观看电影LEON。  
> ·每一章开头的句子都是哈姆雷特中的台词。  
> ·卡萨布兰卡，龙舌兰酒，奥菲莉娅，以及所有引用莎士比亚台词全部来自摆渡，错了找它。  
> ·贝拉朵娜Bella Donna, 来自于颠茄（学名：Atropa belladonna），西文名称belladonna源于意大利语的bella donna，意为“漂亮女人”，因为古代曾提取果实成分制作女性散瞳的眼药水。嗯，这次是维基。  
> ·……其实我喜欢Gary Oldman，捂脸。


End file.
